A HannahFranz Fanfiction: My Love
by EvilPenguinRika
Summary: "I love you so much, Franz. I wish you were here with me right now. I wish I could hold you and kiss you. I miss you so much. Franz..." I whimpered. /COMPLETE\ (also up on tumblr under: inspired(double hyphen)serenata)


_**Summary: **__Slight AU. In which Hannah is still alive and enlisted in Garrisons._

**~oOo~**

A Hannah/Franz Fanfiction

My Love

**~oOo~**

I tucked and bundled up my hair behind my head. A thick black elastic band held it all together as I looped my hair around in order for the hair accessory to do it's job properly.

My eyes wandered towards my desk and a picture frame. My lips began to quiver as I saw the identical smiles and love that no doubt wrapped the two in the picture with warmth. Once the hair tie was in place, I head over to the desk and took the picture into my hands. I stared at the two happy people in their Training Squad uniform.

I felt my heart clench inside me as I remembered the horrible memory as it flashed at the front of my mind.

A knock awoken and shook me out of my traumatized daze. With a slight pivot of my stance, I called out to my visitor.

"Come in." My voice quiet and forced.

The door creaked open and there stood one of my friends in the Garrisons.

"Since some of us are on our day off, we wondered if you wanted to come with me and the others into town for a little while?" She asked.

I shook my head and refused politely.

"Sorry... I promised I'd meet someone." I explained, the picture pressed close to my chest.

"Ah, I see," she giggled. "Must be someone really important then... Could it be... Your boyfriend?"

"W-what? S-stop that..." I denied pathetically.

My friend waved her hands at me and chuckled. "Alright, alright. I won't pry. Have fun though - don't get into trouble, Hannah."

"I won't." I replied back. The door shut once more and I heard her footsteps leave like faint echoes. My heart was about to jump out of my body as I held the picture firmer in my grasp. I bit my bottom lip and set it back down, faced downwards.

I checked myself once more in the mirror and left my room. I passed by some other comrades and friends, all had wanted to know what I was doing or where I was going. I denied them the chance for a small chit chat since I was in a hurry.

The wind picked up as I left the barracks and proceeded down the rich cobblestoned path. The sun had shone exceptionally bright this morning. I laughed uneasily as I tried to shield my face away from the light - I've got more than enough freckles on my face.

_"I've always loved your freckles, Hannah."_

My heart paused as my eyes opened up and widen with horror. Why had I remembered that? Why could I still hear his voice? I shook my head violently.

"I-it's okay Hannah... It's okay..." I said to myself. For reassurance or fear of forgetting again? I haven't a clue. All I knew that it helped, sort of.

Finally past the gates, I continued to go down the more wide patted down paths carriages and carts used to transport goods. I made sure to stray to the side so that I wouldn't get run over.

My fists began to sweat and the sun had contributed to blaring down heat onto me even more. Was it because it was early in the morning? It didn't matter to me.

Soon, within my range of sight, I saw a large oak tree and quicken my pace. The sounds of dirt and rocks clashed together as my feet kicked up into a sprint. I reached the tree, with the consequence of having to heave and pause as I regained my normal breath rate once more.

My hands flung towards the tree as I checked around it. My eyes darted carefully as I tried to find some sort of sign. A marking of sorts. When I reached the next curve I found what I was looking for and released a sigh of relief.

I fell onto the floor, my legs formed a 'W' shape as my flushed rose cheeks saw the carvings on the bottom of the tree.

_Hannah + Franz_

Below there was an untouched pile of rock and a stick that protruded out from the ground in front of the stony pile.

"Hello, Franz." My voice quivered with such bittersweet emotions. My eyes clouded by the tears that won't stop running down my face.

"It's... It's been a while... Sorry I haven't visited more often... Things have been sort of busy in the Garrisons... Which I guess is a bit funny right? We don't do much but guard the walls." I continued to talk. I continued to voice what happened to me. I continued the conversation with my late boyfriend as if he was still there with me - no. He _was _there with me...

"When I heard we were getting a day off, I knew I had to come visit you during this day." My voice began to drop it's cheerfulness and began to sour with regret.

"I'm sorry, Franz. I'm sorry I couldn't save you. Y-you said... You said that you were going to protect me during the invasion of Wall Rose. But... But in the end... In the end... You ended up dead because you kept your promise... You protected me..." The palms of my hands slapped the grass covered ground beside me. The tears had became more frequent and cascaded down all over my face.

"Franz... I'm so sorry... I'm sorry I couldn't do anything... You shouldn't have been the one to have died... I'm so sorry. E-every day I wondered what it would be like if I was the one to have taken your place. I wanted _so much _to be with you. B-but I knew that you wouldn't have... Wouldn't have wanted me to do that..." I sniffled and choked back my strangled sobs down my throat.

"I love you so much, Franz. I wish you were here with me right now. I wish I could hold you and kiss you. I miss you so much. Franz..." I whimpered.

A light breeze encircled me gracefully and caressed my cheeks. I quickly realized it was you, as farfetched as that may be. The wind picked up several leaves that matched my hair colour. It danced around me and the little gravestone I created for you.

It soon spiralled and curved off into the sky. I followed after it and watched as the tiny breeze disappeared up towards the endless clear clouds. The red and orange leaves gently flew back down onto the ground as I continued to look up.

A smile replaced my estranged frown. The sun still high above me casted a light over me. I looked as if I was glowing, even. It certainly made my tear streaked face less pained and showed little to no suffering.

"I love you, Franz..."


End file.
